Expecting
by zgirl16
Summary: Will and Grell are married and expecting their first child. Happiness is the only thing they feel.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

_Hey guys! Just a little one shot centering on Grell and William! I think this pairing is really cute… Yes, Grell is a girl in this… Eheheh, the idea of the two having a baby is cute, isn't it? Drop a review~!_

* * *

Grell yawned as her eyes slowly fluttered open, the morning sun warming her face. Will stirred beside her, slowly sitting up and stretching his muscles out. She smiled as she watched him, noticing him smile too.

"Good morning, darling." She greeted sweetly, taking his hand and playing with his fingers. He turned his head and smiled at her, leaning over and kissing her forehead. He then turned his attention to her stomach.

She was seven months pregnant and she constantly spoke and sang to the child. And Will constantly fawned over her and his unborn child. He was protective and even somewhat strict, always thinking about Grell and the baby's safety.

She smiled and placed his hand on her stomach, giggling slightly as the baby kicked. He chuckled and rubbed his thumb over the area of the kick, causing Grell to hum contentedly. She smiled sweetly and slowly sat up, leaning against Will.

He removed his hand from her stomach, causing her to frown slightly. He then slowly wrapped his arms around her, resting both of his hands on her stomach, causing her smile to come back, wider and brighter than before. "Good morning, sweetheart." He whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek.

She smiled and relaxed against him. A fake pout came to her lips as she placed her hands over his. "You're not going to leave me and the baby today so you can go to work, are you?" She asked in a sad tone.

He smiled slightly, rubbing his thumb over the bulge of her stomach. "No, I won't today… Actually, I won't be leaving for any reason until the little one is born." His normally emotionless voice held happiness.

She smiled and hummed slightly. "I'm glad; I hate being left here alone… I hate the feeling of the baby kicking when you're not around to sooth the little one…" She looked to her stomach, love in her gaze.

He frowned slightly, never knowing how she felt about being left at the house. Grell had stopped reaping souls after she learned she was pregnant, which had been in her second month. She had never displayed unhappiness as he continued to work, but he should have figured that it saddened and bothered her.

He rubbed her stomach slowly. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it bothered you…" She titled her head slightly, trying to see his face. "My dear, it's alright. You always came home in one piece, didn't you?" He smiled at her, feeling a gentle kick against his hand. "I'll always come home to you."

She hummed and shut her eyes. "Well, what should we do today?" He smiled and breathed in her scent. _'She smells like roses….' _He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, humming along with her.

"I don't know… how about we rest today and stay in the house?" She smiled slightly, knowing that he thought staying in the house was safe. She slowly got out of bed, Will following. "It sounds like a plan, my darling."

The two showered and dressed together, sharing kisses and feeling of the baby's kicks as they did so. They then proceeded to fix and eat breakfast, talking about Undertaker's weird laughing habit and Ron's new girlfriend as they ate.

Grell sat in the chair beside the window as Will cleaned the kitchen. She stared out thoughtfully, her eyes scanning over the autumn leaves and bare trees. She shivered slightly, feeling the season's cold too.

Will walked into the room, watching as Grell shivered from the cold, noticing her thoughtful demeanor. He retrieved a blanket from the couch and gently wrapped it around her. She smiled and looked at him. "Thank you."

He started a fire in the hearth. "You're welcome." He gently picked her up and sat down in the chair, settling her down on his lap. She smiled and nuzzled into his chest. He hummed and stroked her hair. "What were you thinking about?"

She looked up at him, a slight smile on her face. "I was thinking of names for the baby, and wondering what gender it is." Will smiled and kissed her forehead. He placed his hand against her stomach, automatically greeted by a kick.

He smiled at her stomach. "Well, how about Tom for a boy, and Maria for a girl?" Grell smiled contentedly. She placed her hand next to his, feeling another kick. "I love those names…"

She nuzzles into his chest, a feeling of peace and happiness flooding her. "I'm glad I'm carrying your baby…." She whispered lovingly to her raven haired husband. He smiled and held her tight, the blanket and fire keeping them warm.

"And I'm glad we're expecting a baby together…"

* * *

_I hope you guys like it and please drop a review! _

_-zgirl16_


End file.
